


Trouble

by Slytherin_Pixie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Cameos by the Knights of Ren, Choking, Denial, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Implied Violence, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is a jerk, Spanking, oral (female receiving), oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Pixie/pseuds/Slytherin_Pixie
Summary: The reader is an analyst at Starkiller Base with a crush on Commander Ren. He invites her back to his room, but keeps her waiting. What happens when he walks in just as she’s about to walk out on him?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Trouble

You paced in the bedroom, huffing and pulling the dress back over your head. Commander Ren had told you to wait for him on the couch, and he expected you to be naked. But he’d kept you waiting for half an hour. You would find another lover on the base, one that would value your time. But when you opened the door to leave, you were met by a solid wall of black. Kylo Ren’s hand wrapped around your throat as he walked you backwards toward the couch. 

“Such a disobedient little thing. I had thought to worship your body, but it would seem I need to teach you a lesson in following orders instead.” His voice was even as it came through the vocoder, the deep sound resonating through your body. He gave a shove, the couch hitting the back of your knees. You sat down hard, and had just started to sit up indignantly, when a solid cocoon of energy hugged you, holding you immobile and pushing you back to the couch. You fell back again, this time remaining splayed out like a rag doll. You were paralyzed, only your eyes able to move and watch his movements.

You would have flinched or cried out if you could when he ignited the lightsaber, fear spiking in you. He wouldn’t actually kill you over this would he? But he’d killed storm troopers for less, what’s a little analyst to anyone? He chuckled darkly, his head tilting back a little as he basked in your fear. The saber came closer, even as he rested one knee on the couch next to you for balance. The heat of the blade warmed your cheek, before he brought the cross guard to the hemline of the dress you’d thrown on to move through the halls of the base. It burned through the dress, from neck to thighs, the light floral fabric dropping open to expose your body. 

“I had such plans for you. To drown you in pleasure, to fucking ruin you for all other men, your orgasms beyond the measure of counting. But you just couldn’t listen. So…” He put the lightsaber away, shifting so he could lean against the couch, his knees spreading your legs wide around his massive frame. His hands cupped your breasts, squeezing and massaging, each pinch of your nipples going straight to your cunt. “Such a soft body you have… you’ve no idea how intoxicating it is to have you at my mercy. Can’t fight. Can’t even scream… But if the state of your thighs is any indication, you wouldn’t be begging me to stop, would you?” He once again moved to rest one knee on the couch next to your thigh, the other bracing him against the floor. One hand grasped your throat and turned your head to face his mask. The other hand dipped between your thighs, the leather sliding easily between your folds. 

You whimpered, the most sound you could get out. He was slow, torturous, his fingers never speeding up as he sipped them inside you, then out to move up and stroke your clit, then back down to move inside. Over and over, the stimulation never enough to make you cum. “No, not yet, little one. I’ve barely begun.” Kylo Ren’s voice was a little more strained, though it was hard to tell through the vocoder. More telling was the hard, throbbing shaft still trapped in his robes that he rolled against your prone form. Fantasies filled your head, each filthy position, each depraved act that he showed you pushing you further into desperation. You could feel him filling you, taste his cum on your lips, the sting of his gloves as he spanked you raw. A dozen different positions, a hundred ways he could pleasure you. Your eyes widened as your pleasure spiraled higher, every sensitive spot on your body manipulated with the Force, augmented by his dark power. 

“P-please… Master…” you managed to whine out. He leaned in closer, examining your face as his fingers still massaged your clit. You tilted your head just enough to brush your mouth where his should be in the mask. He pulled away, leaving you prone and desperate. 

“You think you’ve atoned? You’ll be more patient next time? Hmm. Perhaps.” He pressed his hands to the sides of his mask, hinges hissing as it released and came away from his head. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw his face. 

Very few people had seen Kylo Ren without his mask. Most assumed he had been injured somehow, that there would be a deformity or health issue that required the helmet. The dark eyes that captured yours burned with lust, pale flesh marked with constellations of freckles. He had an aquiline nose with full lips that smirked arrogantly. His dark hair brushed his shoulders in flowing waves. He was beautiful, and somehow that made him all the more dangerous as he advanced on you, standing between your legs again. You looked up to those dark, mesmerizing eyes as Kylo pulled his gloves from his large hands.  
  
You felt the couch dip as he straddled you, one long leg on either side of your hips. Warm hands cupped your throat, thumbs pressing under your chin to tilt your head back as his full lips descended on yours. It wasn’t a rough kiss, but slow and passionate. His tongue thrust into your mouth, dominating and claiming you. Owning you. Hips rocked against your belly in time to the thrusting of his tongue into your mouth, before he pulled away to watch you. His calloused hands moved down to cup your breasts, squeezing a moment before he settled into slowly tracing his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Sometimes he went up to your neck, sometimes he went down over your rib cage. But he never touched your nipples, leaving them hard and aching. And then suddenly he was pinching them, until pain bloomed into pleasure and you cried out, your voice freed now. 

“My caged bird sings so prettily. Let’s see what other notes you can hit… Shall we?” Kylo shifted, until he was kneeling before you. He leaned in toward one of your breasts, held steady in his hand. His tongue flicked around the little peak, his eyes looking up to your face as he blew gently against the puckering flesh. Slowly, his lips drew in your nipple to suck, to flick it, to pleasure you. Your hips tried to rock against him but you were still held immobile by his power. He purred at the moans and pleas that fell from your lips, before he moved to the other one. He wasn’t gentle this time, attacking with rough pulls and bites, fingers digging into your breast. Your moans turned to gasps and cries of pain, now trying to squirm to get away from him. But you were held completely still. 

Kylo Ren smiled, like the cat that got the canary, shifting further down and spreading your legs wider, so your cunt was on display for his gaze. “You’re so wet… you smell so good…” He moaned and pressed his full lips to your folds. His tongue raked a wide path up, the flick of it against your clit making you whimper. “I could spend hours down here with this pussy of yours.” He sucked and lapped at your clit, his big hands on your hips and backside to tilt you up for him. He moaned against your flesh as he went lower, his tongue thrusting and writhing inside you. He lapped at your juices and curled his tongue to press against your walls until you were seeing stars. His nose rubbed perfectly against your clit as you got closer and closer. And then the bastard pulled back, laughing darkly at your wail of despair. “Oh no, little bird. You’re not going to cum until I have my cock buried in that gloriously tight little cunt of yours.” His lips and cheeks glistened with your juices. “You should be careful what you wish for. Now, undress me.” He stood up, the Force no longer holding you still for him. “And don’t even think of touching yourself. I have been generous with you up until now, but I can be cruel.”

_Generous? In what reality have you been generous?_ No sooner than you had thought it, Master Ren had you by the hair, yanking you up to your feet. His hand gripped your throat as he lifted you up, sliding his thigh between your legs to give you the tiniest bit of support, so you wouldn’t choke to death in his hands. His eyes sparked with rage, the few decorative things in the room trembling as his grip on the terrible power he wielded slipped. His lips curled in a sneer as he leaned in close, so every gasped bit of air was tinged in your lungs by his breath, his presence.

“You panted over me with your little friends, fantasized about my strength and body; I invited you here. You proved yourself impatient and undisciplined, and rather than just end you or let you walk away, I teach you. I have shown you my face, I give you pleasure rather than pain with your lessons… Is that not generous, little bird? I am generous in that you still breathe. Now… undress me.” His deep voice trembled with his anger as he dropped you, leaving you crumpled on your knees, gasping for air. But after a moment, an eyebrow raised, Kylo fully expecting you to stand and obey. Shakily, you stood and moved your hands to his belt, unfastening it first. You carefully set it and his lightsaber aside, earning you the ghost of a smile. 

Robes and tunics tucked in together, with pieces of armor dotted here and there, so most of his body was protected. They were built into the black fabric, encasing him and restricting him almost. Not in his range of motion, but they squeezed, like a cocoon, reminding him of the sacrifice needed to command the dark side. Bit by bit, flesh showed itself, alabaster like his face. The same freckles as you’d seen on his face continued down his body, powerful muscles twitching as you followed a few freckles down to the waistband of his trousers. You looked up at him before sinking to your knees, unbuckling his boots and lifting them away from his feet. You reached up for the fastenings of his pants, tugging the fabric down his hips. You paused long enough to trace the V of his Adonis belt with your fingertips, and gasped as his cock finally sprang free.

Kylo Ren was a big man, in all respects of the phrase. Tall, broad, powerful. It’s what you had noticed, what had first gotten you wet for him. But his cock threatened to overshadow those big biceps of his. Monstrous was the first word to come to mind. At least as long as your forearm, with enough girth that it might just split you in two. The flared head was already nearly purple with his arousal, and it glistened with precum. “That’s never going to fit…” you whispered to yourself.

“Not with that attitude,” Kylo answered with a smirk, kicking his feet from the legs of his pants. “Now, little bird… I think perhaps, you should put your mouth to use. Worship me.” He stroked his cock, then simply rested his hand at the base, near the patch of coarse, dark hair there. You swallowed thickly, then leaned in closer. You ran your tongue over the head before kissing the tip of it. You moved closer to his body, resting your hands on his muscular thighs. You sucked and nibbled at the big vein going underneath the shaft, working your way back to the head. “Just look at you, dripping onto the floor… Such a lovely little whore I have…”

You felt a little thrill of pride as you heard the gasp as you took him into your mouth, tongue massaging the head. Looking up, you saw his eyes had drifted shut, his mouth fallen open as he groaned low. You gagged a little as you tried to take him deeper, swallowing. He grasped the back of your head, pushing you further, throat burning, until your nose touched his pubic bone. He let you fall back. You coughed and gasped for air, a drop of pre hitting your cheek as you looked up at him. He simply glanced toward the bed, then back to you. No words needed as you stood and moved.

He was right on your heels, pushing you down on the bed, grasping your ass as it’s presented to him, no matter how unwittingly. He squeezed and spread your cheeks, which normally would have given you some sort of shame, but you were too far gone in your desire to care. He worked two fingers in, before adding a third and fourth to stretch you wide to accommodate his cock. His calloused fingers hit your g-spot like there had been a target on it, making you scream and writhe under him. “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum until my cock is inside you… Don’t you dare let yourself go…” his voice rasped in your ear, before he straightened again. His free hand came down on your ass with a crack, your scream soon echoed by another, and another, as he reddened your backside to his satisfaction. He pulled his fingers out and slammed home in one brutal thrust, stretching you to the brink of pain, his head nudging at your cervix. 

It was only a few thrusts, and you clenched around him, back arching even as he pulled you up by your hair to hold you against his chest. The orgasm ripped its way through you, dulling the pain of him fucking you hard and fast. His hand wrapped around your throat again, squeezing as he pulled out, turning you and throwing you on the bed. He pushed in again, watching you writhe under him in oversensitivity. “I told you to be careful what you wished for… You’ll get every orgasm you begged for…” He grasped your throat with one hand, and your breast with the other. His hips pistoned fluidly in thrusts that shook the bed and bruised you, not that you wouldn’t be covered in bruises anyways. He squeezed tighter around your throat, the Force vibrating around your clit until you came again with a shriek.

He paused, and you almost thought it was over, that he would show mercy. But he only took your legs and lifted them so they draped over his arms while he grasped your hips to pound into you even harder, even deeper, if that was possible. “No more… please… I can’t…” He shushed you, reaching to wipe your tears as he continued to move inside you. 

“You can, my little bird… You can sing for me one more time…” Kylo’s voice was strained as his rhythm began to become more erratic, chasing his own climax. “Fuck… Force, cum for me… one last time… Milk my cock, take every drop… Come on, one more, my filthy… little…” His last words were cut off in a roar of completion, his back arching. His face went red from the force of it, his cock pumping you full of his seed. His command had your back bowing as your body obeyed, ecstasy ripping through you as your walls clamped down on his cock like a vice. Your vision blurred and went black, the last thing you saw was the face of your master, watching you faint.

~~~

You came to with a groan, your body cushioned in the air by the Force surrounding you. Once he saw you’d finally awoken, you were left to stand, your arms held over your head by fur lined manacles that came from the ceiling. You blinked and realized you were in the shower area of a large, private refresher.

Kylo Ren leaned against the counter, pulling his gloves tight as he looked toward you. “Don’t worry, little bird, the bridge accepts your resignation. I have a much better use for you, once we’re done training you.” He smiled as he moved toward you, cupping your breast as he looked down at your confused expression. “My Knights. The Knights of Ren. They will continue your training, while I work to bring order to the galaxy. In the night, you will show us what you’ve learned during the day, like a good girl.” He turned toward the doorway as six men walked in and stood before him. “Vicrul. Cardo. Ushar. Trudgen. Kuruk. Ap’Lek.” As Master Ren said each Knight’s name, they brought their right fist across their bodies to hit their chest in a salute, bowing their heads in reverence to their master. “My friends… Your assignment, is to teach her to pleasure each of us in turn. Take your pleasure from her willing, or unwilling body.” He moved to join them as they flanked him. 

“Any restrictions, Master?” The first knight, Vicrul asked. Kylo made a show of thinking, tapping his finger on his lip. 

“Use your discretion.” He turned as Trudgen’s grip tightened on the massive vibro-blade slung over his shoulder. “Keep the permanent modifications to a minimum, I’m rather fond of her features.” He smiled to Ushar, whose fingers lingered on a small blade’s hilt. “Practice your methods on her, by all means. Just be certain to have a sure hand if you plan to use that little blade on her.” He stepped away, the Knights turning to watch him go. He bowed to them respectfully. “Gentlemen. Enjoy yourselves. I will see you after dinner.” He put his own helmet on, before exiting the refresher. You jerked back in your chains as the Knights turned their attention to you, their hungry gazes felt even through their masks. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this with the Knights training the reader. It will be much darker and the violence will be more graphic.


End file.
